


Restraint

by wizardinblack



Series: Requests [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has a habit of saying things that make Jean uncomfortable. (reposted after beta and with new title.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this like a week ago, but it needed to be edited so I took it down so I could have someone beta read it. Then, I also added some things (so if there are any mistakes that's probably from a part I added in after, oops sorry.)
> 
> Anyway, Anon on tumblr requested a fic where Marco says things that make Jean all flustered and ends in pet play, so here it is!

The first time it happened was when Jean had gotten himself into another fight with Eren. It was Eren’s fault; of course, he was the one who had provoked him. Jean was innocent. But it landed Jean with a black eye and a bloody nose and Marco chastising him while cleaning him up, pressing a cold wet cloth to his face.

“You need to stop,” he had told him, a frown and a look of worry on his face.

“Me?” Jean barked, accidently spitting blood that had trickled from his nose onto his lips, making Marco flinch. Jean muttered a ‘sorry’ before lowering his voice and continuing, although still in an angry tone, “He’s the one always starting shit with me.”

“Is he?” Marco asked impatiently, holding a different cloth up under his nose, whipping at the blood there and over his lips, he wasn’t gentle about it and Jean groaned. Marco just gave him a look, “Maybe you’re just being too sensitive, yeah? Not everything he says is a personal attack.”

“Are you serious!?” Jean jerked away from him, feeling offended, “You’re siding with him now?!”

Marco shrugged, “I’m just saying if this keeps happening…I’m going to have to find some way to restrain you.”

Jean huffed, but felt his face get hot, although he wasn’t sure why, “What are you saying?”

“You know,” Marco chuckled, “To keep you from lunging at him every time he says something you don’t agree with. Really it’s getting kind of tiring, Jean.”

Jean ducked his head, which Marco instantly pushed back up with two fingers under his chin, reminding him to keep his head straight to stop his nose form bleeding, “O-oh, right.”

That was the first time Marco made some comment that had made Jean blush stupidly for no apparent reason. He felt like an idiot sputtering in front of him but the words drove a surge of something down his spine, something that made his face hot and a pool of pressure form in his stomach, sort of like butterflies, but different, and took the words right out of his mouth. Later, he couldn’t get the thought out of his head, Marco’s sweet face, restraining him. He had held him back from fighting with Eren before but something about that word made it different. In his dreams he started seeing ropes and leather, Marco looking down at him with kind eyes as he tighten the ties around his arms.

Then it happened again, when Jean got into another argument with Eren, but Marco had pulled him away before it could get serious. He had hooked his arms under Jeans, dragging him roughly back, and Jean forgot how strong the other boy could be. He stopped fighting against him and let his weight fall into Marco. Marco swung him around, then pushed him out of the sleeping quarters, saying he needed to get some fresh air.

“What did I tell you Jean?” He scolded him once they were outside, “Seriously I feel like I’m going to have to keep you on a leash just to get you to stop.”

Jean had practically growled at that, ripping himself away from Marco’s pushy hands and hiding his blushing face, “S-shut up!” He muttered before stalking away, trying to get some space. If Marco kept saying things like that it would be the death of him. His brain betrayed him as images of Marco tugging on a leather leash attached to his neck flashed through his mind. He had cursed under his breath, knowing it was weird and that it shouldn’t be exciting him at all. What would Marco do if he found out he was getting so flustered from Marco saying things like that? Sure, he and Marco had messed around a little bit before, but only slight touches and kisses in the bunks at night, sometimes using their mouths on each other, but nothing more than that, so you could hardly call them a couple or anything. If Marco knew he was having those kinds of thoughts about him he’d probably think he was weird and scare him away or something.

Today, when it happens a third time it is so stupid and trivial Jean almost knows, knows that it is something against his own free will that makes him lunge at Eren for simply looking at him the wrong way. He’s on Eren, probably hitting him harder than he should have, overflowing with pent up aggression towards himself he’d been holding in the past couple of weeks, and it took both Marco and Reiner to pull him off.

He doesn’t put up a fight once he’s on his feet though, and simply marches out of the mess hall with a huff, shaking both Marco’s and Reiner’s hands off of him.

Walking away from the cabin he heads into the dark woods, swatting at tree branches in frustration, trying to blow off some steam. He knew he’d been on edge recently but he couldn’t help it. It was all Marco’s fault. And Eren’s too, if he didn’t have such a stupid punchable face. But mostly it was Marco.

He’s not really surprised when he hears footsteps behind him and without looking he already can tell it’s Marco. Who else would it be?

“Jean,” yeah, it’s Marco, he can tell by his voice, “Jean, wait up.”

Jean stops, but doesn’t turn around. He waits for Marco to be standing next to him before he keeps walking, but doesn’t say anything.

“Jean are you ok?” Marco asks, looking at him with a concerned expression, “You seem more angry than usual.”

When Jean doesn’t respond, and simply swats at another tree branch, Marco continues, letting out a little chuckle to lighten to mood, “You know you’re really making me think about investing in that leash, since you’re acting more and more like a wild animal.”

Jean turns on him then, snapping angrily without even realizing it, gripping Marco by his shirt and pulling him close, sloppily smashing his lips on his, “You know Marco, you better stop saying shit like that unless you’re actually planning on doing something about it.”

“What? Jean?” Marco stares at him dumbly, gasping for air and fingers wrapped tightly around Jean’s wrists. Their faces are inches apart and Marco just looks at him with wide eyes, taken aback by the sudden kiss, something they only did in the dark in their bunks.

Jean shoves him away roughly, getting composer over himself after realizing what he just did, “S-sorry. Just forget it.”

Marco keeps watching Jean in confusion, reaching his hand up to his face to graze his fingers along his lips, still warm from Jean kissing him, trying to comprehend what just happened, and put the pieces together. Jean is refusing to look at him, distracting himself by kicking at the dirt on the ground.

“Jean,” Marco speaks quietly, “What are you saying?”

Jean turns away, so his back is facing Marco completely, and he grumbles, “I said forget it alright.”

Then, Jean feels a hand on his shoulder, turning him, and he’s about to yell in Marco’s face but his voice is caught in his throat when Marco kisses him. It’s much nicer than when Jean kissed him, it’s slower and more controlled, not nearly as sloppy or painful.

Jean mumbles into the kiss, offering weak protests, but then relaxes, being coaxed by Marco’s tongue as it swipes across his lower lip. Marco wraps his arms around Jean’s shoulders, bringing his hands into Jean’s short hair at the back of his head and he moans into the kiss. Jean leans into it, placing his hands on Marco’s waist, finally and completely giving in and getting over his shock and just rolling with it. He didn’t know why Marco was suddenly kissing him after he had just acted so incredibly stupid. They had never really talked about their experimentation before, and definitely hadn’t done any of it above the covers, let alone outside of the bunks, but Jean wasn’t about to complain with Marco’s lips on his now.

Marco walks forward, not breaking any contact, forcing Jean to step backwards until his back is up against a tree. Jean let’s out a little gasp as he’s pushed against it. He’s surprised Marco is so assertive but he likes it, he likes it a lot, and he eagerly kisses him back, groping his hands around to his ass and pushing his hips into his own.

Marco pulls away to gasp from the friction, feeling Jean’s growing erection through their clothes, and rocking his hips back to meet him. He moves his hands down Jean’s chest, pushing at his clothes, tugging his vest off his shoulders and then working at the buttons of his shirt. He’s kissing down his neck as he pulls the shirt off and Jean is continuing to rock against him, trailing his hands up his back and then into his hair as Marco moves lower.

“S-shit, Marco,” he breathes when Marco begins to move down his chest, licking and biting at his skin. He threads his fingers into his hair and stares down at him in wonder, surprised and more turned on than ever.

Marco stops before he gets to Jean’s waistband, and he straightens himself out again so Jean has to look up to meet his eyes. He gives Jean one last kiss, quick and teasing, before placing his hands on his shoulders and pushing him down to his knees.

“Ah! Marco,” Jean gasps, knees hitting the ground roughly and reaching his hands out for balance. He grips Marco’s thighs and Marco smiles down at him. 

Jean looks up at him and gulps. It’s just like how he imagined it. Marco looking down at him with his soft gentle face, but his hands are firm on his shoulders. Jean’s own hands shake where they rest on Marco’s thighs and the other boy laughs lightly.

“Come on Jean,” he teases, “Or do I need a leash?”

Jean scowls, maddened by the sickeningly sweet tone of Marco’s voice while he still managed to mock him. He removes his hands completely, sitting back on his heels, “Fuck you Marco.”

Marco laughs again, and his grip leaves Jean’s shoulders so he can start to remove his belt. Jean watches his fingers closely as they unbuckle the leather and pull it from his belt loops. He licks his lips.

“I’m only teasing you Jean. You don’t have to get so defensive,” Marco continues, pulling his belt off completely and then holding it out, “But if you insist on acting that way…”

He moves quickly, wrapping the belt around Jean’s neck and pulling it tight. Jean’s hands reach out on instinct, grabbing at Marco’s wrists to stop him, but he stops when Marco gives the loop another tug. He rests his hands back on Marco’s thighs.

“It’s a shame we already got changed out of uniforms,” Marco muses, pulling on the belt again, “It’d be easier to make a leash with the 3DM gear.”

Jean is breathing heavily by now, the air being cut off from his lungs but not completely, his cock painfully hard and sending a jolt of pleasure through him every time Marco gave the belt a little tug. Marco’s crotch is face level with him and he can see through the fabric that he is hard too.

“Oh well, this will do for now, but we’ll get something better later, since you can’t stop acting like a dog.”

Jean growls up at him, angered at his mockingly gentle voice and kind eyes, but his cock throbs more despite himself. 

Marco laughs, “You’re mad but it’s working…seems this is the only way to control you. I should have known.”

He tugs on the belt again, roughly jerking Jean forward, and Jean takes the hint. His face is against the fabric of Marco’s crotch now and without thinking he rubs his cheek against it and then places hot open-mouthed kisses over it. Marco moans, wrapping the belt around his wrist a few times to get a better grip and keeping it tight against Jean’s neck. 

Jean’s body works on it’s own accord. He can’t believe how hot he is, how turned on he is, how good Marco looks and feels above him, and his hands are pulling open his pants and he’s removing his cock in quick movements. 

“Y-yes, Jean,” Marco moans, pulling again, and Jean moves into the tug, eagerly taking Marco’s cock into his mouth.

Marco puts his free hand into Jean’s hair, and the touch is much more gentle in comparison to the rough pulling and tugging his other hand is doing. Jean laps at his cock, taking in as much as he can and flicking his tongue on the underside of it. Marco shakes above him, bending forward slightly and keeping a tight hold on the belt so Jean is forced to take even more of him in his mouth. He feels tears pricking at his eyes but he doesn’t mind it. The rough leather around his throat combined with the thick heavy cock in his mouth are restricting his breathing but that only makes his cock harder. Marco is letting out tiny gasps above him and his voice sounds so sweet and innocent, a sharp contrast to the demanding hand denying him full access to air.

“D-damn, J-Jean,” Marco moans, raking his hand through his hair and to the back of his neck. Jean pulls away best he can, leaving the head still in his mouth and sucking hard, swirling his tongue around the tip, and stroking the rest of his shaft with his hand. 

The belt is pulled even tighter, and Jean gags a little from the sudden pull. Marco has his eyes shut tightly above him, and he throws his head back, “J-Jean, I’m c-close!”

Jean engulfs his cock fully again, sucking harder until Marco is shuttering, hips jerking, and coming into his mouth. Jean swallows it all, feeling the leather constrict tightly around his throat with every gulp.

When he’s finished Marco loosens the belt and Jean pulls back with a gasp, finally being able to breathe properly. They don’t say anything for a few moments, both breathing heavily as Marco gets over his orgasm and Jean greedily sucks in air.

After catching his breath Marco chuckles over Jean, pulling the belt over his head and running a hand through his hair as he did, “Yeah, we’ll have to get a real leash, you make a good pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! thanks for reading.


End file.
